Star Wars: Uprising Of The Empire
by ConM01
Summary: It's been two years since the second Death Star was destroyed. Zana Linaki and her younger brother Alex always tried to oppose the Empire whenever they could, but when a new evil force arises in the galaxy and destroys their family home and parents, they are forced to take a more active role as they try to find their place in the universe and in the Rebel Alliance.


The residents of Theed on the planet Naboo were used to the occasional disturbance or skirmish in the streets of their city. Up until two years ago, they had been under the rule of the Galactic Empire, run by the Emperor. Since his death, most of his supporters had gone into hiding, including a lot in Naboo. Sometimes, they would come out of their hiding places and try to revolt against the new Republic leaders, always failing and either being killed or arrested. Young Zana Linaki had seen one of these uprisings first hand. She and her brother had been coming home from the market when, suddenly, blaster fire began flying over their heads. She grabbed he brother and pulled him into a nearby doorway. They had both closed their eyes and hugged each other until, eventually, the noise stopped. It was the first time they had seen a dead body, and it wouldn't be the last.

That was 8 years ago, and the situation hadn't got any better. Zana was now 18 and her younger brother Alex was 16. They still heard the occasional blaster fire and, at least once a month, there would be a conflict in the city and, on a few occasions, they would fight against the Empire supporters. Zana had a long staff and Alex had a small stun blaster. They would sneak behind the ex-stormtroopers and old war generals, taking them out in the dark. Of course, they didn't tell their parents about this and remained innocent to them.

On a normal day like any other, the two siblings were heading back from the market after buying food for their family. They just got inside and started putting the supplies away when, suddenly, a loud boom sounded. It felt as if something had exploded inside their own heads. Their father rushed into the room with a panicked look on his face.

"That was louder than normal" he exclaimed, "something's happening"

He grabbed them and pulled them with him to the safe bunker they had in the back of their house, ushering them inside.

"Stay here. Do not come out, no matter what happens. I will find your mother"

He ran back into the house. The last thing they saw was their father enter the back door before an even louder explosion rocked their entire bodies. They were sent flying down into the hole they were hiding in. A huge wall of flames poured over the entrance to their hiding place and the wooden doors covering the entrance were engulfed in fire. They watched as the hot orange embers of the door fell away, leaving them completely uncovered.

"We have to get out of here" Zana said to her brother.

He shook his head.

"No. No, father said stay here" he shook his head as he spoke. There was panic in his voice.

"Look" Zana gestured towards the door "We're uncovered. If anyone comes here, we'll get seen straight away"

Alex stayed where he was, still shaking his head. Zana grabbed him and he followed her out of the bunker. Their house was completely destroyed. A wall of flames rose up from what was left of the roof. Alex let out a sob, but Zana clasped a hand over his mouth. She could hear someone talking.

"Search the wreckage, if there's any kids, we'll take 'em. Kill the adults"

"Stormtroopers"

The sound of heavy boots started to get louder, and the two siblings darted around a corner. Their breath was heavy, and Zana was sure they would be heard. They were close now and the stomping sound had stopped.

"You, SK-237 and 386, search that bunker, I'll look round here"

Zana heard two sets of footsteps fade down into the bunker. One pair started getting louder once more. One of them was coming straight at them! She pulled her staff out of its holster on her back and held it in front of her as she attempted to breathe slowly. She watched Alex draw his blaster and nodded to him. She closed her eyes and focused on the footsteps. She knew exactly where the stormtrooper was, she could almost see him. She waited for the right moment and, just before he rounded the corner, she stuck out her staff, knocking him to the floor. He aimed his blaster straight at her and, before he could pull the trigger, a blue ring of light hit him in the chest, and he sprawled back on the floor.

"Nice one" she clasped her hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

There was no way out of their back courtyard. Zana turned and looked at their house. The fire was still raging but had died down slightly.

"Use your powers" Alex encouraged her.

She lifted her hand and strained as hard as she could.

"Come on they're gonna come out of that bunker any minute"

She clenched her fist and the flames leapt aside, creating a clear path through the wreckage. They began to walk through what used to be their home. Zana heard Alex's footsteps stop and she turned to look at him. He was staring, terrified, at a large figure on the ground. Zana walked back to him and realised why he wore the expression he did. It was two bodies, burnt and black.

"Mother" Alex whimpered.

"Father" Zana said, attempting to hold herself together in front of her brother even though her world had just been torn apart.

She hugged Alex and the two stood for a second.

"Hey!"

The siblings were startled out of their thoughts and turned to see that the two stormtroopers had emerged from the bunker and were now stood at the backdoor of the house looking directly at them. Zana grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him away from their parent's bodies. Blaster shots flew over their heads as they dived out of the front doorway. The flames inside the house went back to their original positions and, as the two ran away from their house, they heard the cries of the stormtroopers as they suffered the same fate as their parents had.

"Good" Zana thought.

They ran through the various back alleys and side streets of their city that they had come to know so well. Somehow, they knew this would be the last time they saw them.


End file.
